


Family of Mantas

by AquaMom



Category: Aquaman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Filling as I go, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaMom/pseuds/AquaMom
Summary: Black Manta raising his two boys, Kaldur'ahm and Jackson, in the best way he knows how.  Things may change as the boys grow older and things become difficult for them all.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

_ **The Water Is Too Deep To Wade In.** _

* * *

It was a strange moment. One suspended in eternity with the silence alternating between the machinery humming along. It is 'night' and the skeleton crew on the Manta flyer continued their work.

He's awake but only because his two young sons couldn't sleep. One feared the unknown and the other could sense his twin's distress. In a way, that's heartwarming. It comforts David to know that Kaldur'ahm and Jackson would have a close bond. They would need it in the future.

For now, however, the boys refused to sleep. Therefore, so did he as he tucked them in. He had told stories of wondrous adventures in the seas and battling pirates for treasures. He had even exaggerated, perhaps a bit much, about defeating Aquaman once in a while. Kaldur'ahm listened avidly to it while Jackson curled up more, hugging close the old stuff star that had been mended more times than the boys lived. Starro had belong to David, once. A long time ago. A lifetime ago. If only-

"What're you humming?" Jackson hadn't spoken much or looked at him but his curious tone did make David smile slightly. The boy was sensitive, he knew but in time that would change.

"This song?" David pondered it for a moment, his brows rose with the scars across his face pulled slightly. "It is an old song from the surface that our people sang. A religious song."

"Religious?" Kaldur's brow wrinkled in confusion. The child asks more questions than not. "Do we have one?"

"No." It was complicated. David, himself, had seen gods, fought them, and other manners of unworldly creatures. He can't quite deny their existence but he can't bring himself to care much of their power other than wanting it for himself. " It's just something that gave them hope. I simply find myself remembering it."

"Why?" Honestly, Kaldur needs to get some sleep as did his brother but of course, the child wants answers.

"Comfort, I suppose." David answered watching them, "Lay down and I'll sing it to you as my father had to me."

The boys, always obedient, do so, watching him intently with large eyes. Eyes that often weighed more than anything else he's ever experienced. Those eyes that often had him second guessing himself and the need to avenge his own father. What would his father say to him about raising these boys like this? To continue pursuing Aquaman in this blood feud and never letting them see their mothers? Well, one couldn't.

The thoughts were turning down a dangerous path now. Enough so that Jackson had said, "Dad?" with such a concerned look.

He shook his head, "It's alright, Jackie. Get some rest. Both you and Kal have things to do. Close your eyes now." He waited a beat before leaning back in his chair. The words were hard to remember. It's been so long since he's heard them sung. So long since he's ever stepped into a black church.

The memory of which now surfaces as when he was once a boy, very young, and his father deign to join him and his mother to a revival, as it was called. The music had been loud, the voices reverently calling upon a mystical force known as God and Jesus to intervene in someone's life. He never took it much to heart. He never really believed as his mother had and her parents before her.

But for all his agnostic ways, David couldn't deny that there was a certain power; a feeling that comes when a group of people sang so wholeheartedly. Caring not whether they were part of the choir or in the pews. Where someone would suddenly cry out and others dance saying they caught 'the holy ghost'. Where the music swelled and the organ wails along with the human voices and the sounds of drums match heartbeats.

It's in this, he remembers the words that came to him haltingly. His voice unused to this, he had to clear it and try once more. This time he invoked the power of it, a deep resonating sound.

" _Wade…in the water. Wade in the water, children._ " He sang softly, opening his eyes slightly, watching his boys, " _Wade, in the water. God's a-gonna trouble the water._ "

The song itself had many version, many renditions, but this one he knew well now. He can picture it clearly as ever. His mother dress so well with her hat large, like a crown upon her head. His father dressed in a suit with his to match. He remembers it was the last time they had gone together as a family. Last time he had a family whole before she-…

No, he can't think about that now. Maybe later when he wasn't with the boys. When he could be alone and by himself will he think about it at all. It was a tangled mess of thoughts, feelings, memories he hadn't wanted to open right now. So why had he thought of this song that encompasses it all?

He didn't know.

Still, he sung it, the chorus and ad-lib other verses he recalled from other places to make the song longer. Soon enough, both boys were fast asleep and he could leave them for the night.

After he left, closing the door tightly behind him, he breathed out and walked purposely towards the bridge where he would implement the next phase of his plans. He might not be a god in any sense of the word, but he was going to trouble some waters himself pretty soon.


	2. That Old Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which David goes looking for his wayward sons and finds his Ex.

His boys are playful. By that, David means that Jackson and Kaldur were playing another game with their bodyguards that had gotten old real fast. The boys were supposed to go on a trip while he and a small squadron were to harass that murderer's kingdom once more by unleashing a power that could, hopefully, put that bastard in place. Even more hopeful, have everything around him destroyed.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen, however it did succeed in giving him some small bit of satisfaction in knowing that those people would have an ax to grind against Aquaman. Petty, but he'll take it.

Right now, however, David is immensely displeased with his people for losing two boys who weren't even ten yet. At the same time, he was also somewhat pleased to hear of his boys' cunning in evading their guards so cleverly. They had so much potential, he couldn't wait to teach them more. However, none of that meant anything if they couldn't find them.

He squashed down the feeling of fear- he must never show it in front of them- that the boys could be in danger. Or worse yet, taken by someone.

He orders his people to search the beaches for them.

"Leave no stone upturn!" He commanded, "Find them and bring them back safely." For a second, he considered to offer an award for the person who finds them. He does so after an hour had passed and no one had seen the two at all.

Not one willing to wait, David left the Black Manta gear behind and changed into softer clothing and began to search along the beach himself. There had been a festival here, he recalled, and the boys often enjoyed such things. His own father had always mentioned that the best part of childhood was being a child.

David's not certain if he agreed with this sentiment, but he wasn't going to deny his boys simple enjoyments in life. After all, it would only deepen their bond as family. Even though…

"Kaldur!" Maybe they'll hear him. " Jackson? Where are you boys?"

He was not going to panic. Panic lead to rash and stupid actions. He was neither of those. Even if his heart skipped a beat in not hearing either of them or seeing them. No, they were fine. They were just fine. As long as those two were together, they would be alright.

They had to be. He couldn't lose Jackson or Kaldur. Not the way he lost-

"Who is she?" He head the familiar voice of Jackson down a winding rocky path that lead to the cliffs not too far from where he was. "She's really pretty."

Cautious, David concealed his presence as much as possible, edging around large boulders to see a woman he hadn't seen in almost more than half a decade. Even now, her beauty stole the very breath from his lungs. Golden hair still slicked down from the water but he knew it to be full and soft when dry. Brown eyes, deep with a soft smile that he recalled being full of mischief and secret promises. Golden brown, her skin seemed to glow in the setting sun glistening still from the waters she came from. Despite himself, David knew he was still in love with this woman in her Atlantean grab. The woman that had betrayed him and ran off with one of his soldiers.

The woman whom he had hurt right back by stealing their son, Kaldur'ahm from his bed.

Dear gods, he looked so much like his mother, even down to the gill slits and hair but his skin was the same as David's and the eyes- as much as David wished to not admit it- came from his side of the family as well. The boy was going to be far too handsome for his own good, if his mother was any indication.

But that was a thought for another time.

Sha'lain'a was here and with a strange cold certainty, he knew he could shoot the woman before she had a chance to steal Kaldur back. If, of course, that was her intention.

"Who are you?" Kaldur's frowning up at her. "Father told us never to wander off with strangers."

"She looks kinda like you?" Jackson seemed perplexed by this. "I mean, aside from she's a girl."

"Astute observation." Sha'lain'a smiled, and gods her smile was still the same. It still pulled at David like nothing else could. "And who might you be?"

"Don't tell her!" Kaldur snapped, though it seemed he didn't quite mean to. "If they know our names, bad things will happen."

Jackson was torn between the two. "Um.. Jack…?" There's no way this beautiful lady would do anything terrible, right? "I'm Jack and he's Kal."

Kaldur threw his brother a look, less than pleased. Rules were there for a reason! Still, the young boy edged closer to him, ready to run at any moment.

"Kal?" The woman repeated, "As in Kaldur'ahm. I cannot believe it."

"Why?" There's that innate curiosity again. "Who are you?"

"My apologies, children." She knelt down to their level, " I cam called Sha'lain'a."

"That's a pretty name." Could say a lot about Jackson, but the boy naturally flattered people.

"Thank you, Jack." Sha'lain'a smiled once more, "However, what are you two doing out here alone? Where are your.. parents?"

"Our father's doing business on the beach." Kaldur was always quick with his stories, "He'll be done soon. We gotta be going back soon."

"And your mother?"

The question gave the boys pause until Jackson, not really looking up at her, answered, "Mine's gone and Kal's left."

"Gone..? Left?" A pained expression only flitted across the Altantean woman's face. "I am so sorry for you both." Without warning, she leaned forward and brought them into a hug. "I am certain, however, your mothers loved you very much."

Kaldur seemed stiff in her arms, but Jackson seemed to relax within moments. Eventually, Kaldur seemed to too, though he seemed quite puzzled by it.

"How would you know?"

She smiled sadly, "Call it a feeling, little one."

The day was going and David had to return soon. Part of him loathed to do so right now, but the larger part remembered everything else. Everything that the woman stood for and had tried to leave with.

He stepped out into the open, "Boys?"

There was a tense moment between him and Sha'lain'a. One of recognition and anger that was tinged with sadness. It seemed she had thought for a moment to run with them. Take the children from him.

She wouldn't. David knew her better than anyone. Even Calvin. Their child already knew him. Already was protective of the other that she couldn't be sure of. She would be a fool to bring trouble with her and a life of misery on her son.

Still didn't mean the thought didn't cross her mind.

David thought they really were two of a kind in some respects. Pettiness was definitely one in a way.

"Your father?" She let them go, a silent surrender. Good. "He must've been so worried about you."

"Dad!" Jackson smiled looking up at him though it quickly dissolved when he remembered what they had done. "Dad, we-"

"Later, Jackie." He drew the boys to his side, Kaldur didn't seem to say anything at the moment. "I need you boys to go back to the ship, alright? Don't give Kareem any trouble, you hear?"

"Yes sir." They chorused then made their way back up the beach to the manta flyer. "We are so dead." He heard Jackson say to his brother.

Again, there was a pause, then suddenly, David found himself on the ground, rocks shoved painfully in his back. He grunted, but did nothing else while staring up at the woman that had him pinned. Another shot of pain as his head snapped to one side. When she came in for another, he caught her fist then the other one, pulling her close. Gods, if he wasn't used to Aquaman's punches, this would've knocked him out coldly.

"Are you done?" He hissed in pain, eyes narrowing.

"You are lucky that was all!" Sha'lain'a growled, "Lucky I went easy on you, David. If it were not for those children, I would have done a lot worse."

"So glad your sentimentality is still in one piece." He tried not to roll his eyes, "Along with your misplaced sense of righteousness. Tell me, Sha'lain'a," An idea formed and he merely leaned up, close to her lips, "How's Calvin these days? How do you both feel working for a murderer?"

Her jaw clenched, those dark brown eyes lit with an unspeakable anger. He rather did liked it when she was angry. "For someone that speaks with morality, you have none! How many Atlanteans and surface dwellers had to die by your hands, David? How many for the sake of revenge?"

"As many as needed to kill Aquaman."

The fight seemed to have gone out of her at that moment. Her body sagged against him, golden still wet hair fell over her shoulders, becoming a curtain of sorts as she stared down at him. There was a look to her that he's seen once more. He hated it, yet made no move to throw her off as he would've long ago.

"Will you sacrifice them for this, as well?" She asked quietly, "They are children, David. Do they need to carry on their father's hatred?"

"As you were nothing more than a child when your nation thought it was fine to enlist children in their services as well?" It was a weak counter, but one nonetheless. "I'm doing my best by them, Sha'lain'a. They will grow up to be strong men that'll never bow to any other. They will inherit Atlantis or turn it into a grave in my honor."

She shook her head slowly, pulling away from him, "Oh David." She sighed softly, "I wish you would let it be."

"You know why I can't." He let her go, then sat up himself, "They are murderers, Sha'la. You know this. I haven't lied about that."

"I know."

"Then why?" It burned inside of him, he had to know. "Why did you and Calvin-?"

"Because the amount of dead would never justify it." She offered him a hand up, "I cannot abide by the death of innocent people for it. I do not and have never desired power, only to be equal and seen as such. You know this."

He took her hand, getting up but pulled her close, "Then why leave me? You didn't need to do anything."

"You know why." She looked away and pushed gently, "Go on. The boys will be waiting. We must never meet again, David."

"Sha'lain'a."

She shook her head and went back to the sea. The same sea he would return to soon.

Their talk had answered nothing but left a dull ache within him as he returned to the manta flyer that would take them to the main ship. Exhaling out, he had to think of a suitable punishment for the boys for ditching their bodyguards. Then one for the bodyguards for letting children easily evading them.


	3. The Mission is simple (You just have to lie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaldur learns about how tragic his family is.

Jealousy doesn't come to Kaldur very well, if at all. Perhaps it's because that being jealous did nothing at all to improve his situation and it was better to let it go or ignore it in favor of action. If nothing else, Kaldur was always a man of action underneath it all. Planning out strategies, perhaps even daydreaming at most of what he'd like to do, but stewing over things wasn't something he particularly enjoyed.

Even if he does it more often than he would ever allow himself to admit.

That's why he doesn't acknowledge Jackson being obviously favored by their father, Black Manta. Jackson wasn't the soldier he was. He was a bit clumsy, obvious with his movements and far more brash than anything else. Whereas Kaldur, himself, was far more calculating and precise. He had to be to make it this far in life. Or, to earn his father's approval.

But Jackson held a special place with Black Manta that Kaldur couldn't understand until much later. Later when all his resentment came out in a more sarcastic manner than normal. They were only about twelve at the time and Jackson had whined- as he always did- that he couldn't keep up with him.

Kaldur normally tolerated his 'twin's' complaints but it had been a very brutal training session for the past three months to get them ready for their first mission without their father's men and Jackson simply would not _shut up_.

"I can't!" His brother's dreads were pulled back in a low ponytail. Another sign of their Father's favor as many if not all of Black Manta's men- Kaldur included- kept their hair very short. "You're just too good at this."

"If you practiced more than you read, perhaps you would be as good as I am." Kaldur set aside the practice swords. "Or at least read something more useful."

Jackson scoffed, "And be boring? No thanks."

"Excuse me?"

"Bo-ring. It's a word?" Jackson rolled his eyes, "Probably has your face next to it. Do you even enjoy anything?"

Normally, he would let this slide. He was never one to respond to such antics but he felt he should make an exception this one time. Just once. "Sure I do."

"Like what?" Jackson smirked, "Read those reports dad has on ocean currents?"

Kaldur simply strode over to him, the dropped down, swiping the legs from underneath him with a satisfied smirk at the sound of the body hitting the floor and a distinctive grunt of pain. "No, beating you in a fight, actually."

"That wasn't fair!" Jackson scowled, glaring up at him.

He raised an elegant brow, "When has battles ever been fair, Jackie?"

Grumbling, the other teen got up and launched himself at his brother. Kaldur had hoped he might and took immense pleasure in subduing and then finally slamming his brother onto the floor mat. He backed away, grinning now.

"Perhaps you should yield, brother?" It came out more taunting than not. "Before you truly injure yourself."

Jackson bared his teeth, getting into a crouch, " I'm only just getting started!"

Once more, his brother lunged forward, only this time, he grabbed one of the practice swords taking aim at Kaldur. That was new. Kaldur hadn't thought his brother would do so, but it was fairly easy to adjust to him in this manner. The dark brown teen swerved out of the way of a slash to the side before taking his right foot and kicking Jackson in the arm hard enough that he forgot himself.

His brother screamed out and hit the wall, causing their trainer to jump up and rush to the other teen's side, "Jackson?"

Kaldur frowned, uncertain as to why this was a problem. Why was his brother screaming so? He strode over as the trainer held out Jackson's injured arm and the boy whimpered.

"What's going on here?"

Black Manta's voice took his attention and he felt guilt rise along with shame at his actions. He was very certain he was going to be in quite a bit of trouble with his father about this.

"The boys were training, sir." The Trainer said, paying attention to Jackson and made a temporary bandage for him to keep the arm still before moving to take him out, "And their sparring got rough. I'll take him to the medbay."

"Good." Black Manta replied, taking his helmet off. He noted, however, how Kaldur wasn't quite meeting his gaze and the fact only Jackson had a practice sword, seeing as the other one was on the table. " I'll meet with him later after he's treated. Kaldur'ahm."

The boy flinched before meeting his father's gaze, "Yes, sir?"

"To the showers and then meet me in my study." He turned and walked off from him.

Kaldur couldn't help but think of what would happen the entire time he showered and dressed. Blindly, he had thought to run off. Run far away from all this and hopefully avoid any consequence of his actions. He hadn't meant to go that far. He hadn't even meant to fight Jackson at all beyond their training.

Still, he comforted himself with the knowledge that he was a warrior and he was better than Jackson at fighting, so whatever happened- that couldn't be taken away from him. It wasn't much of a comfort, really, but he took whatever he could get as he knocked on the metal door.

"Come in."

Nervous, he made a fist at his side before pushing the door slightly. It slid open soundlessly and he stepped into his father's office. When he and his brother weren't causing trouble or in trouble for that matter, they would often explore their father's office. It was always filled with interesting things and books. Most of their tutorial time was spent here.

The African masks from various countries stared down at him, silently judging him from the wall, as he made his way in front of the desk where his father, now in plain clothes, sat consulting a map.

"Kaldur." David wasn't even looking at him, " Have a seat, son. Now, I want you to tell me what happened in the training room."

Kaldur would not squirm in the leather chair he sat in. He did, however, picked the lint off his sweatpants and adjust his plain dark t-shirt that had some logo on it. It was, really, one of his favorites because of how soft it was. It at least distracted him as he tried, and failed somewhat, to recount what happened.

It was enough, however, that Black Manta understood what was going on. He seemed to sigh, not physically, but his expression held it.

"And I just kicked him." Kaldur's expression broke out into worried lines that bordered on fear, "I didn't meant to hurt Jackie like that. I really didn't."

"I know, son." David moved away from his map, rubbing the bridge of his nose before nodding to himself, "Aside from your prowess as an excellent fight, it seems that ti's time to find you others that can keep up with you. You're no longer allowed to spar with Jackie anymore. It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" He had mixed emotions about this, "What do you mean?"

His father moved to study some books then a globe before turning to him, "Kaldur'ahm, you're not like Jackie. You are a child of an Atlantean and a human. Jackson is only a human boy with Atlantean attributes."

Kaldur sat there stunned. He knew everything there ever was about Atlantis- they both did. His father's long time hatred for them was a mystery, but he had naturally assumed it was because they were evil. Evil because they always kept attacking the surface world- a world he liked. They always were on the brink of war with them. What was there to like about such a place?

He had always suspected, however, that he and his brother were definitely not human- or normal human children. He had assumed they were some sort of Meta-humans. Meta-humans weren't that abnormal. Their father worked with some and hired others to work with them.

But this… He could only watch his father intently, so many questions bubbled up inside his mind but only one slipped out.

"Why? Why are we- How? I don't understand."

Again, the man's shoulders seemed to dip slightly before he turns to look at him, "There is a reason why I hate Aquaman, Son. It's a long story and one I must repeat to your brother after this to explain your absence."

When Kaldur didn't reply, David went on, " Long time ago, when I was a simple diver, I had a wife- Jackson's mother, LaKeisha. We were young then, full of promise and plans about our life, but on an outing with her to a diving spot, we were attacked by a renegade colony known as Xebel- a rebel group of Atlantis. They injured me and took his mother while she was pregnant with him. " There was a lapse in silence before he continued, "I had searched frantically for them for months after. When I met your mother, Kaldur."

He turned to him then, "Sha'lain'a of Shayeris."

"Sha'lain'a-? That woman we met once!" Kaldur recalled her now, vividly, the nice woman he had been wary of. Who had acted so odd towards him. "She..She's my mother?"

"She is." David nodded, "Between her, myself, and a friend, we founded this organization and went after those that had taken your brother's mother. In that time, Sha'lain'a had been a great comfort and a valued confidant. She taught me much in that time and of course we loved one another. However, my plans did not seem to sit well enough with her and she- along with Calvin.." he stopped then gathered himself to finish but couldn't suppress the anger lacing his words, "Calvin, who was my closest friend at the time. They sabotaged my plans and left."

Kaldur just stared wide-eyed at his father, unsure of how to take this in. There was so much going on. His father lost Jackie's mother to Atlanteans, then fell in love with one himself only to be betrayed. It was.. a lot.

"I retreated, in ruins by that. Again, Atlantis had taken a family from me. A future that I would wrest to my very hands with every breath in my body." It almost sounded like his father wasn't talking to him any more now. The man had returned to his desk with a sea map. He unrolled it and pointed to an old mark on it. "I put feelers out, contacting all I had favors with. Your grandfather, my only family left to me, helped me rebuild but secretly so. I went back to diving to earn a living. That was where we were." He let his hand rest on the map, but stared at it intently, " It was there that I first met Aquaman. Though he wasn't known by that name, then. I was contracted by some scientist to get a sample of his DNA for whatever reason but I failed in that. However, I was unaware of the fact his father had a heart condition. Such a condition caused his death later on but Aquaman decided to take vengeance upon me."

His jaw clenched in memory of that night. A storm raged that night but he had been fine beneath the waves, diving for gold. "On a dive, he came looking for me during a terrible storm and killed my father in cold blood."

David finally sat down, taking the time to control himself and his emotions. He had to. He needed to in order to finish this story. Kaldur, his youngest, would understand. He had to for this plan to work. To know what Atlantis had done to them.

"I decided then that I would find you and your brother no matter what the cost. I would not allow the sea to take from me ever again." His voice was quieter now, though he watched the boy almost curiously. What would he do with all this information? "I found you, first. Sha'lain'a had thought you were safe in her home providence with that traitor. She did not believe I would take you. I did so. I took back a piece of what was mine. I wouldn't abide having a son to become a dog for Aquaman. to become loyal to a nation that destroyed his family. I took you to save you from becoming that. Then, I found Jackson and challenged his foster parents for custody. Somehow or another, they were given him by a woman from the sea. My contacts alerted me of unusual adoptions of a black boy. After many months, I had you both."

He seemed satisfied with that, "I had my boys back and I would never let anything happen to either of you again. However, it seems my care couldn't prevent such a nasty thing as jealousy. For that, I will blame on myself for favoring Jackie slightly more. With the way I lost his mother…"

"I understand, Father." Kaldur said suddenly, "Because..she died, didn't she?"

Grimly, he nods, " She did. From what I understand they did terrible things to her to get the results they wanted of him."

"Oh."

After a moment of silence, he spoke again, "I have a new assignment for you Kaldur. It'll test you with everything you have learned up until this point."

Kaldur tilted his head, unsure he could take much more of this information. "An assignment?"

"You are the most capable of my soldiers as well as a son I'm proud to call my own." David told him and leaned across the desk, "You've come to an age- what the Atlanteans call a _'Meritunis'_. Come the summer, you'll be enrolled in the Atlantean Academy. Your mission will be to be a sleeper agent in Atlantis for me- and perhaps become Aquaman's protege."

"Summer?" Kaldur thought for a moment, "It's still September. Why should I be this obviously evil man's protege? He killed grandfather!"

"I know." David restrained himself from smiling. Good. Let the same hatred he felt grow in this boy. "But you must believe in me and my plans, Kal. All the work you've put in is about to pay off. Your Atlantean is flawless as is your reading comprehension and writing of it. I am sending you to go live with your mother for the time being. You must convince her that when you learned of the truth, that you ran from me."

"But.." Kaldur began.

"No, listen." David continued,"You will live there until the summer time. Though you may be behind a year according to them, you will be admitted. That means you'll have to work twice as hard to be considered competent by them. I will arrange to have meetings with you throughout this process, though they may be far and few in-between." He smiled now, " I'm trusting you, Kaldur'ahm. This is a big mission and one that I believe you can do. What do you say son?"

What was there to say? He was indignant and angry on his father's behalf, his brother's and his own. How dare this world do that? How could they let murderers live? He would see to it that Aquaman would truly see justice. That that Xebel place would too. Same would go for that man and his mother. If nothing else, he could help his father find true justice.

"I will go." Kaldur's pale eyes turned hard in that moment, " I'll help you, Father."


	4. Welcome to Gotham (Now get the hell out.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal life is kinda boring. Thank gods for Gotham.

David sighed deeply as he chopped the meat up on the butcher's block then wrapped it in the thin paper material and wrapped it again. It has been exactly one year since he allowed Kaldur'ahm to return to Shayeris to be with his mother. Though he kept in regular contact with the boy, it had often been brief and to reassure him when he could. In that time, he made plans of his own. More so to bide his time until he could fully at one it. Which meant withdrawing from his usual station at the helm of the organization and seemingly, to any that cared to look, Black Manta had not only retired but simply disappeared.

Truth was, of course, he had simply decided to be more remote. He gave his soldiers missions to complete in a certain time frame, they all get paid, and he checked up on them bi-weekly for a progress report. So far, things were going quite well on that front.

As was his business as being a local butcher in the last place that Aquaman would ever think to look. Last place many of them would.

Gotham.

It was simple enough in this city to open up shop and be as unremarkable as possible. The only thing that tried his patience were the local gangs and the mobsters. He managed to pay off one of the gangs to do some protection work around his shop. It had worked. He advised them and paid them on a timely manner. The young fools, however, tried to wring more out of him and he had to discipline them most harshly. They behaved quite well since and even extended their protection to his son- free of charge, of course.

With Kaldur'ahm gone, Jackson was in need of actual socialization with others his own age. David had been reluctant, but sent his son to school. To continue their lives with some anonymity, he had to send him to not the best school but at least not the worst one in the city. River Road Middle was a fine enough school. Unremarkable, but it did the job. He had hoped his son, now under the alias of Jackson Hyde, would adjust well.

It seemed he did to a degree, but David wasn't certain.

Not that he had much time to think about it now, since the shop went oddly quiet at the sound of the bell attached to the door. The tv still went on about the news and some event that was happening with the Wayne's company or another. It seemed like nobody moved, feared to even breathe as the steps got closer to the counter.

David had dutifully ignored it, favoring to weigh another pound of meat. After a few moments, he sighed deeply before turning to see who had entered his shop. Of course, who else would it be but the bottom feeders?

"And what," He wiped the butcher's knife down, unfazed by the goons that flaked the man in front of him. "do I owe for this visit- Penguin?"

* * *

Jackson kept his mouth shut as he trudged through the hallway of his school, paying little attention to the others there. He still didn't think he was used to his middle school. His dark eyes shifted, unconsciously, he was searching for some kind of danger. The first few months when he started a year ago, shortly after his brother left their company and he enrolled here, he had had some trouble. Mostly, some kid that was in his class had been annoyed about grades or something- he doesn't rightly remember. But he did remember that every chance the kid got, he tried to make life difficult as hell for Jackson.

It had been a trying time because he couldn't just beat that snotty nose brat at any point and time because his Dad told him not to make a scene at any cost. They were undercover, trying to do this 'normal life' thing while Dad's laying the ground work for his plans. Any trouble would draw attention to them.

So, Jackson had to grudgingly endure this petty kid's torment for a year. One entire year and even when they got into an entirely different grade, different *classes* even, the kid seemed to have it out for him.

That, though, was ok. Jackson had found some friends. One such friend was allegedly tied to a local gang in the area where his Dad worked. Not that the kid was part of it, no, but his brother was. Jackson had a feeling that this might've been his Dad's handiwork, but he couldn't prove it.

In either case, his 'friend' was more of a deterrent than not from his would-be bully. At least on most days when he showed up.

Either way, he survived his first year on land in a public school with relative ease. The hard part wasn't other people, really.

The hard part was holding back from what he normally did. He couldn't join any water sports, whatsoever. Actually, he couldn't join any sports period. It would've drawn too much attention, that way. Dad had told him if he wanted to play he'd have to join one of the youth groups outside of school or make friends to do so.

Jackson had decided to join an Art Club instead. Only, it wasn't as interesting as he had hoped.

"Hey, Jackson!"

He turned slightly, smiling a little. This would be his other friend, Carrie. "Hey. I thought you had band practice?"

Carrie's hair was no longer in it's perfectly round afro shape but a cloud that vaguely resembled it. " Nah. Decided to skip today."

"You're so going to get in trouble for that." He grinned and shifted his backpack. "Anyway, what made you want to skip?"

"There's this new ice cream place that's opened up a few days ago. I just wanted to go try them out." She glanced over at him, "Wanna come?"

"Sure."

The place wasn't very big but it was busy. Carrie chatted about something that happened between her and her friends, while Jackson peered around the place. They had a lot of flavors available- some he's never even considered to exist. The hell? Peanut-butter and pickles? How was that good?

Apparently some lady thought it was good because she bought it. He grimaced. _Guess everyone had their preference._ Still, something about this place didn't sit right with him. He couldn't pinpoint it though. Was it a smell? Or maybe the way the ice cream people were smiling a bit too much?

"Uh, Carrie?" Jackson moved to grab her wrist, "Maybe we should come back when it's not crowded?"

"What? We're already this far in line!" She frowned, "Besides, I skipped band practice for this. I deserve a treat."

"I'll buy you a whole carton from the store." Jackson said suddenly, unable to shake the feeling and backed away slowly, "There's some weird about this place."

Just as he said that, people who had bought the latest batch of ice cream began to sway, making weird noises and fall. They were turning into something. Something that growled and hissed.

Jackson didn't want to stick around to find out if they were hungry either. He grabbed Carrie's hand and ran from there as fast as his feet could carry him. But not before he saw the cape of one of the city's notable defenders.

"Jackson!" Carrie wheezed, "Let go! I can't run anymore."

He blinked, they were at least halfway back towards the school now. "Oh-sorry!"

"Yeah, well, so am I." She pouted a little, " I didn't even get to record a second of it or them. I guess it's my punishment for missing practice." She made a face, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." He replied distracted a bit by his thoughts, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you."

After they parted, he couldn't help himself but go back. When he did, it was nearly over but he saw someone crash through the window of the ice cream parlor. Many people that were recording were well on the other side of the street or away from the fight itself. He drew closer, fighting through the crowd to see what had happened. The whispers around him said it wasn't Batman but one of the others. Which one though?

A flash of red and black? He couldn't tell well, but whatever happened, it was over and the caped kid- he could see it was a kid now- flew off again. The crowd dispersed and he was left staring at the rooftops and sky with an unsettled feeling.

He wanted to do more than live this way.

* * *

David welcomed Jackson to the shop with an easy smile. They were closed for the day and could go home now. Their apartment wasn't the nicest but it wasn't the worst place they could end up at. Just average, like they're supposed to be. He had to admit to himself, it would've been nice if Kaldur'ahm could've joined them. He would've almost considered giving up his usual job completely for this. It was tempting.

"How was school?" He always asked and Jackson always gave him the same reply.

"It was fine. Nothing to worry about."

He ruffled his son's hair, they had to cut the locks shorter for their new life here. To blend in better. He noted it was time to get them done again and made a mental note to call D'Naya. "That's good."

"Dad, when's Kaldur supposed to call back?" Jackson didn't need to glance up as much as he used to. Though still shorter than his Dad by several inches, he'd catch up soon enough- he hoped. "I mean, you'll let me know, right?"

"Sure." David looked thoughtful. "I suppose next week, I believe."

"Ok." They turned down the alleyway that was a shortcut to their apartment, when he felt like they were being watched. He found that his dad seemed to notice it as well. "Dad?"

"Yeah, son?" David pretended not to notice the mugger behind them. In fact, he sort hoped there was more of them. Living a life like this was incredibly dull, to a degree.

"Can I?" There was something in his son's tone that implied he thought the same.

Indulgent, David took his son's backpack and turned to the mugger as he got out a water bottle, "Go for it. Your training has been a bit off lately."

A grin lighted upon Jackson's face at the confusion the thug was obviously going through because the man barely got out his threat before the teenage boy got a running start and decked him.

"Boys." David sighed in amusement, "I guess I should take Penguin up on his offer. Might even be a little fun, if profitable."

His brow rose now, seeing more of the thugs' friends appear now. Jackson was taking up his position again. David found himself smirking, unzipping the backpack and taking out a pencil.

"Hope you don't mind, son. I'll buy you another pack of pencils later."

Some time later, the father and son duo left the alley in relative condition they had been when they entered. Their opponents.. not so much so.

"Did you really have to use up _all_ my pencils?" Jackson wasn't going to sulk but he liked one of them. "What am I going to do for tomorrow?"

"I told you I'd buy you some more." David shook his head, "There's probably a pack at home."

Jackson sighed but smiled nonetheless. Sure, he didn't kill his opponents like his father occasionally did, but it was satisfying to get that out of his system. He was pretty sure his dad did too. He glanced over at him with a big smile.

"You know what? I think I actually like being here."

"That's good, son." David smiled back, " Think I might too."

"That's a pity." Someone said from above and jumped down in front of them. "Because I don't think you belong here."

Before them, under the dying light of the sky, was the man himself:

Batman. And he was not pleased.


	5. All My Dreams Are Of Atlantis (Crumbling To Sand).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaldur learns more about his mother and knows less about himself.

 

 

Kaldur’s eyes narrowed slightly while in his pod. It had been a year since he began this venture. One year of humbling and appearing a certain way to the world and he was certain he was about to punch something.  At first, it had been difficult. He had slipped up a few times calling his father ‘father’ and not by his codename. 

Fortunately for him, the royal couple and his ..’step father’ believed it was just a tick. After all, he’s lived his entire life with Black Manta. It was just natural that the boy kept calling him ‘Father’.  It was to be expected.  Indeed, a lot of it was them giving him a chance and a pass whenever he forgot himself for a moment.  He had reported only some of it to his father, when he managed to get away to somewhere more private.  His father, much to his relief, had only assured him that such slip ups were only going to help his cause but to not do it often.

Yes, at this point, he had successfully fooled everyone. His ‘friends’, his teachers, the Traitor Calvin and even royalty.  Everything was going smoothly there except-

His mother. 

Sha’lain’a of Shayeris was no one’s fool. Even his father had doubts he could fool the woman that birthed him.  As warmly as the Atlantean had welcomed him, she watched his every move almost like a hawk. It vaguely reminded him of his father when he was helping Jackie plan some prank on some poor guard that his father needed. 

However, much to Kaldur’s confusion, she never did anything.  He was extremely certain that she had caught him one day talking to his father behind  a boulder near the dwelling he lived in with them.  She had to.

He felt he needed to confront her on that because it was becoming more frustrating than not to leave it as it was.  He ignored the little voice in his mind that reminded him he was undercover and this was a really stupid idea.  Father would not be proud of it. 

But father wasn’t here either. No one he knew was here.  He would have to make the call himself on whether it’s useful or not. 

Besides, he wouldn’t mind getting down to the bottom of things as to why she left him too. 

The day he picked was when Calvin Durham would not be home for hours. Whatever reason it was for, he didn’t say.   His mother, of course, would be.  She was in the kitchen, considering what meals they would be having soon.

“Mother?”  Kaldur had planned this out in his head perfectly. First, he would work his way up into asking-

“You know, Kaldur’ahm.” Sha’lain’a hadn’t looked at him, but at the row of fish that swam by, “I think living on land had spoiled me. How about you and I go there for lunch?”

He blinked. This...this wasn’t part of his plan. Though, he hated to admit it himself, but she was right. A year of living on cooked, season-less food had taken it’s toll on his tastebuds.  It didn’t taste as awful but it wasn’t pleasing at all to him now. 

“If it pleases you.”  Kaldur replied. The words are so formal still. Even after a year here, he couldn’t muster up the slang well or even casual language. 

“It does.” She turned and smiled at him, “Come, my son, let us go.”

His mother continued to baffle him even further once they’d reached land. There was a beach with a few people walking along on it, that paid no mind to them as they emerged from the watery depths of the sea.  A transition he had gotten used to somewhat by now, per the Academy’s training.  Though the Academy and his father didn’t quite prepare him to expect his mother walking purposely to someone’s belongings left unattended and rifled through them picking out a sunscreen bottle and opening it. 

“Mother, what are-?” He began to ask but she shook her head slightly.

“Quiet, Kaldur’ahm.” Her voice was gentle as she pulled out hidden cash from the bottle. “Land dwellers are getting quite clever these days.”   She placed a pearl inside before getting up and leaving, “Now, we may go.”

Again, Kaldur was completely confused as to what was going on here. Did she just steal someone’s money? Like it was no problem? 

They stopped at a beach shop where she went in, and in perfect American English, she spoke to someone else.  Even more to his amazement, it seemed the person’s first language was not that, and she switched over to their native tongue.  He’d learn enough Spanish to somewhat understand what was going on but the dialect was something he didn’t quite recognize and could only make out a few words at a time. 

“Kaldur’ahm?” His mother’s voice broke his thoughts as she gestured to the young man she was speaking to, “This person here will help you select clothing befitting of your age.”

Kaldur only nodded mutely, but couldn’t help watching as she went off to pick some clothing for herself. 

Almost half an hour later, he managed to get some flipflops, a simple track suit with a high collar to cover his gills.  They were far more noticeable now than they had been when he was much younger. A curse, he supposed, of being an Atlantean. 

“Are you ready?” Sha’lain’a appeared to be more than content with her new outfit. A white tied short jacket on top of a black halter top and a white skirt with sandals.  She also had a large beach bag and sunglasses.  His mother had taken the liberty of braiding her hair as well, since it hung behind her still somewhat wet.

“I am.”  He still wasn’t sure what to make of her. 

“Good, let me pay the good man then.”  She gave him a once over but withheld herself from ‘tsking’.  At least that’s what it felt like to him.

Was there something wrong with his choices?  And why did he even care?

When they went back on the street, his mother continued to make a few more purchases that seemed even stranger to him. Why did she need a cellphone? What could she possibly want with that lotion?  He found out about the lotion bit when she took it and rubbed some on her hands and arms then a little on the face before doing so to him.

“Uh- mother?” 

She smiled, “ It’ll keep you from being too dried out here, Kaldur’ahm.” She offered him some chapstick, “I’m sure your father has told you this, correct?”

He shifted a bit, “ He has. Black Man-”

“ You can call him however you see fit, my son.” 

He breathed out, but stared at her. She actually was almost as tall as his father.  He still had some growing to do in that area, as he still had to look up at her. “ I don’t understand you.”

“Understand me?”  She ran her hands through his hair, making sure it was covered with a little olive oil she had purchased earlier.   Her amusement with him seemed to increase when he batted at her hands, embarrassed.  “ Hold still, my child, I still haven’t gotten the back of your head yet. You don’t wish for that to dry out, believe me.”

“You!” Aggravated, he stepped back, frowning, “ I don’t understand you. Why are you acting like.. like this? Why do you pretend you don’t know what I’m doing?”

Sha’lain’a tilted her head a little, watching him, “There’s a vendor near here. Let us eat  and I will speak on what you wish to know.”

“But-”

“Food first, Kaldur’ahm.”

Why did he feel like she was laughing at him?

He told himself he wasn’t sulking when she bought nearly every single bit of food along the vendor stalls except for ice cream. That, she had said, she was saving for last.   With their haul, she found a nice place along the rocky shores to sit and eat their various foods and drinks. 

“It was nice that there was a two for one sale going on.” Sha’lain’a was saying and then devoured half of her fries. “Poseidon take it, I will be too full even for supper tonight!”

“Mother,”  He began again, though relished eating something that was not only hot but crunch. Gods, he missed crunchy foods.  “I still don’t understand this.”

“Hm?” She was nearly finished, “Well, your father quite liked this spot and I do as well. He was the first to show me that the land dwellers’ foods were quite exotic in their own right. It completely spoiled me for anything else.”  Chuckling, she wiped her mouth with a napkin, “Can you imagine having a pizza down in Atlantis? Or anything of the bread family?”  

It was a funny image. One he couldn’t help but laugh at.  Though he caught himself.  He wasn’t here for this, he wanted answers. That’s how this even started.

“Why did you leave Father?”  Maybe now he’ll at least get an answer there.

The smile on her face seemed to change, soften somehow, but still she picked up her soda and sipped it from the straw, “I do like how everyone on land has different drinks.  Or drinks at all.”  After a moment, her gaze went to the ocean, listening to the sounds of the water rushing the beach and the distant seagulls that bothered other people.   “Kaldur’ahm, I do not care what your father has planned for you to do in Atlantis. “

She looked over at him, “If you must know, I do not truthfully care what you were sent here to do. I only care about your well-being.”

Again, this was really not what he had asked, but he would take it. “How did you find out? Even Calvin Durham was fooled.”

Now she definitely was laughing at him .  “Oh, my poor son.”  She brushed his cheek, amused really, “Calvin is also not your mother.  He may know David well, but he doesn’t know him as I do. I know when David has lied and you hold the same tendencies as he does. Though, admittedly, a little less refined.”

He felt a little put off by that. 

“As to why I left him, it is simple.”  She went back to her meal, opening a plastic container of clam chowder.  “I do not condone massive loss of life. It is really that simple.”  She sampled it, “ Though your grandfather was far better at making chowder. I do miss him.”

“Massive loss of life?”  Then he blinked, eyes widening a bit, “ You met my grandfather?”

“Hm, genocide does tend to give one cold feet.” She still ate it but sighed softly, “Truthfully, I was angry with Atlantis and its’ inability to completely eradicate the Purists fractions that constantly- and still do- hound people that look more aquatic than human.  Your father and I had many things in common in that. We all did.  Though your grandfather was a bit set in his ways, he welcomed me warmly enough. He shared with me their family’s stories and secrets. Things that Calvin would never know, I did for I was close to your father’s heart. A heart that had been damaged badly by Atlantis in some shape or form.”

Pursing her lips, she seemed to think of something. “I left your father because I could not stomach the thought of killing everyone. Every adult and child within the kingdom just to make the kingdom he wished to have.”  She paused, “Well, not every one. He had promised me that aquatic being would survive such a purge, but I could not do it. Calvin shared my feelings on that matter.  Your grandfather knew.”

That..that was new.

 “He knew? Why didn’t he tell father? “  Kaldur couldn’t help but ask.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about his mother at this moment. His image of her was changing completely from what he had at the beginning. It was starting to become difficult to maintain his dislike of her. 

“Because as angry as David was with Atlantis, Abraham believed that he would turn out even worse if he went through with it.”  Now she moved on to her fried shrimps. “That he would no longer have a way back from that. “

His grandfather’s name was Abraham. His father never mentioned him by name but he’d seen pictures of him.  Now, he had to figure out what to do with this information. It was a lot and not all of it he completely understood but he tried to. 

“Kaldur’ahm.”  His mother had his attention again, “There will come a time when you will have to make such decisions in your life. Things that you have to know whether or not you could live with for the rest of your life. That is the path your father has put you and your brother on.”

“What do you think I should do?” 

She shrugged, then took a bite of the burger again. “It is your life, my son, what do you wish to do?”

* * *

 

He wished to destroy Atlantis.

That’s not right, but it was in a sense. He wanted to dismantle every inch of the kingdom right now.  It’s just a small fight between him and another but the boy he was fighting had friends and all of them thought he was nothing but bait to be fed to the sharks.  

It had started out as a fairly simple day. He had to go to the conservatory of sorcery to finish up an assignment under the Queen’s watchful eyes, when this boy found him. He didn’t know his name, but he’d seen him around speaking loudly about how the school lost all its’ prestige by allowing impurities in.   Particularly, he had looked over at Kaldur gesturing that he was a child of a murdering land dweller and impure woman. A swimming abomination. 

Kaldur didn’t quite remember what started it but he did remember being hit with rocks. He remembered headbutting that purist piece of crap and breaking his nose. He also remembered  using his unstable constructs well enough to knock all the boys into the ground below viciously. 

And now he faced the head of the school- the Queen herself, with her displeasure well known.  

“What am I to do with you, Kaldur’ahm?” She questioned, “ I know you are a good student. I know you would not have fought without reason, yet I must still punish you for using magic and fighting as well.”

“They called me an abomination.” His jaw was set, “ That I did not deserve to be here. They attacked me first, Queen Mera.  I merely defended myself.”

The red haired Queen sighed softly, “ Yet they say you attacked them without reason.”

“They are without reason!”  No, he needed to get a handle on himself. He had to. “They were the ones that speak ill of me as such. I had to defend my honor.”

“Honor?” The Queen shook her head slowly, “ Perhaps, but your honor has cost you something. You need to think more carefully, Kaldur’ahm. People know of your lineage and they do not forgive easily. This will make things difficult for you.”

He kept his mouth shut, recognizing the futility of the moment. Nothing he said would go over well.  

“Then what is my punishment?”

* * *

 

Garth had found him a while later, staring out at the city brooding. 

“My friend, I have heard about what happened with that sea scum, Terrack.” Garth settled beside him, “I heard you won the fight against him.”

“I did.” Kaldur stared off still, “But at what cost? Queen Mera has ban me from practice and I am to volunteer my services to the guppies.”

“Do not look down so.” Garth offered an encouraging smile, “She only does it because The family Terrack is from holds much sway over the funding of the school and the support of the royal family.”

Kaldur frowned, “How do you know this?”

“I listen, perhaps a bit too much to the teachers.”

He fell silent at that, there was so much going on and growing up here was hard enough. Sometimes he wished he had turned his father down and stayed on land with him and Jackson. It gnawed on him, wanting to go back to familiar ways and to end this but his father had said it would test everything he had. He just wished he had more.

Wished he wasn’t fond of his mother as he was now, as well.  

“Kaldur’ahm!”  Garth’s hand is on his shoulder, his body tensed, “ Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Kaldur blinked and strained to hear. There! Grunts? Something being yelled?  “What is that?”

“I do not know, but we must find out!”  Garth’s eyes were lit with excitement, “It could be the king!”

“King Orin?” Kaldur hesitated. He had thought of several ways of dealing with the murderous king, but he hadn’t realized he’d get a chance so soon. Was he really ready for it? Could he?

“Come!” Garth was gone from his side and so was his choice in the matter. 

Kaldur kicked off and followed after the other, determined to follow through with his father’s plans.


	6. Being Legit has its perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasting Superheroes time is David's past-time.

"Go home, Jackie."  David didn't take his eyes off the cape crusader at all, though he had an easy smile that spread across his scarred face.  "And don't forget to lock up behind you."

"But-Dad!"  Jackson tried not to look dismayed by this. After all, it's Batman! The number one guy a lot of villains wouldn't feel bad seeing gone.  Not only that, he was notoriously hard to see close up like this too. "We could-!"

"Now, son." 

Jackson stiffened at the tone before nodding and slinking off slowly towards home. He still couldn't help but glance back to make sure his father was alright being alone with the other man.  He'd heard all sorts of things about Batman, but he wasn't sure how much of it was true or not. 

Even as he walked, he felt- no sensed- that he was being followed.  By who? He didn't know but his eyes scanned around as he decided to take a long detour towards his home.  His dark eyes cut towards the buildings, catching a glimpse of red and yellow.  His brows narrowed, trying to figure out who it was.  He had heard that there was someone else in Gotham with Batman.  Someone named Robin.

He pondered what to do about it as he climbed on the bus that took him half across the city, only to wait for another bus to take him back. Whoever this Robin guy was, he was good at keeping himself hidden through all the transfers.  He just needed to figure out how to catch him off guard...

Spotting a chance at a small store, he went in behind someone and smiled at his own cleverness.   

He waited for a bit, catching sight of the black cape and now could follow the mysterious Robin freely.  He wanted to know what this kid thought he was doing. Also, he would like to get his backpack back to finish his homework too at some point.  Paying off that guy to pose as him was definitely a hit to the allowance pocket but he figured his father would be proud of him for it. 

As he closed in on his target, he could feel his heart beat wildly with excitement. As much as he liked being 'normal' it was so boring in comparison to this! Tracking down your prey, keeping yourself hidden and spying on them until the right time to strike!  That was really the calling for him.  He wanted nothing more than that.  Maybe his Dad will let him do that?

Finally, Jackson spotted his chance to catch his former tail and went for it.  It turned out, however, to be a bit of a pain, considering it *is* Robin.   The young acrobatic sidekick easily dodged his way out of an attempted hold and then leaped over a swipe but nearly was tripped up by the hand that shot out and grabbed his ankle.  He wasn't shy at all about kicking the older teen either. 

Not being as apt as his 'twin', Jackson recoiled and decided a different approach. 

"Alright," He panted slightly. So much exercise in one day was enough to wind him now. "Why are you following me?"

"Like I'm going to give you an answer?" retorted the eleven year old. 

"Uh- yeah?" Jackson raised a brow, "Usually what happens when someone asks a reasonable question?"

Robin looked away, "Batman said so, is that enough?"

"No."  He folded his arms, " It's not. Why the hell would Batman want you to follow me home?"  A slight smirk drifted across his face, " Does he think there's plans in my homework? Because I'll have you know, Mr. Konus may be plotting something with that one assignment. Might wanna take a look at that."

Was that a smirk?

Totally was. 

"Look, man, I just want to go home and do my homework in peace without some weird kid in a Halloween costume following me around." Jackson shifted his weight,"It's hard enough being a kid and all without that."

"Hm, for someone who wants peace and quiet, you sure don't act like some normal kid switching clothes with someone in order to hide from me." Robin kept his distance, but his posture said it all. Readying itself to move at a moments notice. "Doesn't seem normal at all."

"Neither are you, so we're at a draw here."

"Point taken."

He sighed, deeply annoyed and checked the time, "Ok, lets make a deal here, Robin."

The smirk appeared, almost as if it belonged there, "Deal? I'm all ears. Not that I'll take it."

"I'm going to get my stuff back, and you can sit and watch me do my homework at a diner until my dad comes to get me." Both brows rose, "Sound fair?"

"I guess." It also didn't sound like fun, either. " Would rather go to the dentist."

"Hey, you are the one stalking me. You don't get to complain!"

"Yeesh, fine." Robin took out his grappling gun, "You better be at that diner."

Jackson rolled his eyes, watching the boy go and grumbled, " Does everyone in Gotham have to deal with this?"

 

* * *

 

 

"What are you doing in this city?" 

David shrugged at Batman's question, "What else? Living, working, raising my child- What does it look like to you? Accosting a simple citizen like myself for nothing."

"Don't give me that." Batman glowered, trying to tower over him. "I know who you really are, Black Manta, and whatever you're up to, I'm going to make sure you fail and leave my city."

David craned his head, an expression less than impressed, as he looked him over again. "I don't know what you're going on about, Batman, but I assure you, nothing is 'going on' other than me and my child trying to live. Surely, no one has objections to me trying to run a legit business."

A smile lit upon his face, "And I assure you, it is _very_ legitimate." 

Batman hated that the man was right, but he wouldn't say so. Instead he simply glared, trying to tame the need to know what angle Black Manta was playing here.  He didn't generally get many of other heroes' villains in his city but when he did, they were usually called or being chased by said heroes.  But this was unique.  As far as he could tell, David Hyde did nothing wrong in Gotham.  He opened a Deli, sent his son to school, paid bills and taxes in a timely manner.  

Hell, the only suspicious thing he's seen was Penguin going in to the shop and even then, he couldn't entirely say whether Penguin was recruiting him or ordering meats for his clubs.  It's not the first time he's wondered what it'd be like to have more than just Robin helping him- even if he was iffy on that alone. 

"If you're done here, Batman, I need to go home and check on my boy." David said to him,  somewhat smug. "Unless you want to discuss more on why you're threatening me for nothing?"

Batman growled, "You better continue to do nothing, Manta. I'd hate to throw you in Arkham in front of your son."   He turned, his cape billowed behind him, "If you don't want that to happen, get out of Gotham. Now."

Batman flew up and away, with more pressing matters to deal with, leaving David to fold his arms, rocking back on his heels amused by the entire thing. 

Really, he pondered on making a game out of wasting the paranoid Bat's time. Just like he did Aquaman.   Maybe Lex Luthor was onto something, there.  It's far more fun to make heroes like him and others mess up while doing something legal.  It made the people question their judgement. 

It was definitely something to file away for now as he went on his way home. 

Jackson was glad to see his dad, and have his homework completely done, by the time he came home.  Robin had been a bit of a pain.  He never realized that English was even worse of a chore with someone that kept going on and on about words and dissecting them every which way.  It was enough to just switch to math for some reprieve. 

Which ultimately didn't work either. 

In the end, it was a sigh of relief when the sidekick left him alone and he could go home in peace. 

"Dad!"  He got up , looking his father over, "You're alright?"

"Yeah, son, it's fine." David moved along to wash up for dinner, "Glad to see you've made it home safely."

"Yeah." Jackson followed him to help, "Ran into that Robin kid, but I lost him for a bit. It wasn't that bad."

"Good boy." David tied on an apron, "We're having pork-chops, greens, and some other stuff. Sound good?"

"It does." Jackson moved to pull out the collards they had gotten the other day, "I'll wash these, then."

Once the meal was cooked and they were in the midst of eating, a sound went off. Loud, bleeping noise that came from the depths of a trunk in David's bed room. 

"That's odd." David got up and went to retrieve it.  Unable to resist, Jackson followed quickly behind him.  "There shouldn't be a call scheduled today."

"Who is it?"

He didn't bother to answer as he opened it. "Kaldur'ahm?"  Worry crossed his mind but he refused to show it yet, "What's the matter, son? Did something happen to you?" _Or your mother?_  But he wasn't going to say that either. "Is the mission compromised?"

 _"Father, I have urgent news that I thought you should know that couldn't wait."_ Kaldur spoke in english for now. Excitement brimmed in his eyes and words, _"It is about the mission- Father, I have become Aquaman's protege!"_

Everything went still and then David laughed with joy, "Excellent, Kal! That's my boy! Good work."

Jackson also grinned, never doubting his brother would excel at his mission. He also missed him dearly too. "Do you have long to talk or not?"

 _"I do."_ Kaldur glanced off then back, _"I've been given some leave time to return to Shayeris for the moment. Calvin Durham has things to over see that would take some time and will not be returning any time soon."_

"And your mother?" Despite himself, David couldn't help but ask about her. "Where is she?"

Kaldur seemed to shrug a little, _"Somewhere. She is often out when I wish to speak with you."_

"Of course."  David didn't expect anything less from Sha'lain'a. It warmed him in a way he didn't want to admit.  That she still thought well enough of him still to speak with their son like this.  And also having plausible deniability to top it off.  "Well, I have to finish eating, but I will contact you later to tell you more of your mission. For now, you and your brother may speak to each other but for no more than an hour- understood?"

 _"Yes, Father."_ Kaldur said. 

Excitedly, Jackson took a hold of the communicator and took it to his room to speak to Kaldur. It had been months since they last spoke and he had much to tell him.  Once he had finished retelling his encounter with Robin and others, he listened patiently to how Kaldur became Aquaman's protege. 

"That's wild, though." Jackson was saying, "I mean, you used magic to help him out?  And then I meet up with boy wonder himself here."

 _"It is."_ Kaldur mused, _"Though your encounter with Robin helps me a lot. It tells me that he's as impulsive as you are."_

  
"And you're not?" Jackson grinned. "He's tiny, though he does pack a kick for someone that small."

_"He was trained by Batman, after all."_

"Some of it." Jackson lounged back on his bed, "He's an acrobat, I'm telling you. Some of those moves are definitely not Batman's style. If those vids are correct. It's flashier, and harder to pin down in a way."

 _"Hm..I'll take that in consideration._ " Kaldur said, _" I hope you won't get tangled up with him in the future. He knows who you are."_

"So?" Jackson shrugged, " It doesn't matter to me."

 _"It will when you want to do something covert or undercover."_ Kaldur warned. _"Listen, Jackie, keep everything clean. As far as they're concerned, you're just Black Manta's son. You don't have anything to do with his operations. Just like me."_

He frowned, "Seriously? It's boring being 'normal' all the time, Kal!"  He looked down at the communicator, "At least you get to learn magic. I have to learn stupid equations that are wrong half the time and my teacher's a complete moron!"

 _"I know you're frustrated, Jackie."_ Kaldur tried to soothe him, _"But it'll work out. You'll see."_

"Whatever." He sighed deeply, " I can't wait til this is all over and we can be together again. I miss hanging out with you."

 _"And I, you."_ Kaldur agreed, _"There's many things I wished I could've shared with you, here."_

"Someday." Jackson said, wistfully. "We'll do that. I want to see Atlantis."

 _"I'll definitely show you around."_ He glanced off, _"My mother has returned, I need to go, Jackie.  Until next time."_

"Bye."

Jackson closed the communicator with a sigh.  Just how long were they going to do this? He didn't know, but he'll take his brother's advice.  Now, he needed to finish eating and plan what his own move will be.  Sure, he'll keep his nose clean and be a model student, but there needed to be some give so he didn't stay bored in this town. 

"It's Gotham." He said to himself, getting up and glancing out his window, "There's bound to be something for me to do on the side. "

 


	7. For the Sake of Family (He really wants to go home. )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaldur has conflicting feelings about everything- and Speedy is not helping matters.

 

 

Becoming Aquaman's Protege had some perks.  Not only was he trusted by the King and grateful Queen of Atlantis, but he also had nearly unrestricted movements about the palace and grounds whenever he wished.  It was nice and he had even grown to like Tula and Garth.  Maybe Tula more than Garth, but nevertheless, it was good to learn and work with them. 

He had almost forgotten his true purpose there while he was at it. 

_"My son,_ " He recalled his father's message and voice from not too long ago, _"This is where your patience is truly needed and cunning.  You need to continue playing the fool and lapdog for Aquaman and others. Get them to trust you completely and utterly.  Your mission is one of secrets- secrets you must hold until you can return to my side.  This may be the last time we communicate for some time, Kaldur'ahm, though it grieves your brother so, it has to be done.  Stay safe and never forget who you are."_

 

Kaldur stared almost sightless at the small communicator in his hand while he was at Shayeris for the time being, on leave from his work to visit home.  He still wasn't close to Calvin Durham, but knew better than to not seemingly warm up to the man.   His father was right, he had to play the part of the good dutiful son to these people.  At least until he could be relieved of this burden.   

Still, there was a problem with all this for him and it came in the form of a blonde beautiful woman that was his mother, Sha'lain'a.  His mother who knew his secret but kept it to herself. His mother who was strange and yet not at all. He still wasn't sure what to make of her and she never asked him to reveal any of his plans, only wishing him to be safe and happy with his decisions.   It unsettled Kaldur to a degree, making him want to question some things that never really occurred to him before. 

He was still not sure what to think of her or of what she had told him.  That his grandfather had sanctioned her and Calvin to sabotage his father's plans then and then knowing what happened to the old man ultimately left the young atlantean at an utter loss to whether he should tell his father of this or not.  It felt like something that he wouldn't believe or know about.  So would it be worth it? Or would he believe it a lie by his mother?

 

Such thoughts, however, had to be tended to later when he spotted the familiar blonde, orange, green person swimming towards him.    Quickly, Kaldur hid the communicator just as King Orin swam up to him. 

"Good day, King Orin." Kaldur saluted him, looking up to him, "Do we have a mission?"

"Same to you, Kaldur'ahm."  Aquaman gestured for the teenager to follow, "We do. There's something happening in Star City's harbor and Green Arrow wished for some help. I figured you would enjoy this, as I believe you haven't met his protege, Speedy, yet."

"Speedy?"  Kaldur's brows rose but he followed him, "No, I have not. What is he like?"

Aquaman chuckled, "A very...interesting youth.  I won't spoil it for you but I think you'll figure it out yourself."

 

* * *

 

 

Kaldur'ahm of Shayeris, Son of Black Manta and Sha'lain'a , brother to Jackson Hyde, was many things.  A competent fighter.  A loving son and brother.  A good little soldier for a cause he believes in wholeheartedly and a sensitive soul deep-beneath it all. 

He was not, however, without annoyances and exasperation such as one Speedy could give him.  It wasn't so much that he disliked the older teen- actually he liked him just fine- but one can forgive Kaldur for wanting to punch his partner very much as he's holding on to Speedy's legs so they didn't fall six stories down the side of the building hiding from some of the criminals that were a bit much more than they could handle.  

"This is entirely your fault." Kaldur was even amazed by how calm he stated this. 

"Hey!" Speedy looked down..or..up?- at him, "No one told you to follow me here! I was doing just fine, thanks."

"Right, fine." Kaldur could feel his legs burning from doing this for so long. They needed to get back to the top of the roof again. "Fine as in you were surrounded completely and didn't have enough arrows for it, fine? Or was it the fine when you assured me we would not be hanging here for very long? Please, enlighten me as to which it is."

Speedy grumbled and took his last arrow out. It should work but he couldn't help but 'glare' at Kaldur for a bit, " You're a snarky asshole, aren't you?"

"I am also holding you and can conveniently lose my grip."

"Alright, fishboy, calm your gills and hold steady."  Speedy aimed it before shooting the arrow up.  Once it turned into a grappling hook and held firm, he began to climb up. 

After a few moments, the two finally made it to the rooftop and Speedy grinned,  "See? Nothing to it!"

"Says the one that lead us over the edge in the first place. " Kaldur couldn't resist.  "But, I will say you did get us out of it."

  
Huffing, Speedy walked away from him, "Some thanks."

"No, truly, it was miraculous that we managed to survive." Kaldur followed him, "Thanks to you."

Speedy glanced over at him for a while, measuring him then away, "Wanna grab something to eat before they come looking for us?"

Amused, Kaldur nodded, "Sounds good. What do you suggest?"

"There's a seafood place around the corner." Speedy had a wicked grin that spread across his face, "If, you know, you can eat them?"

With a straight face, Kaldur shook his head, " I cannot."

"wait, really?"

"Of course." Kaldur pretended to be offended, looking away, " I- I know it comes as a surprise to you people, but fish are friends and not food for us. "

"Oh shit- I am so sorry, Aqualad." Speedy rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward, " I didn't think - I mean I thought you guys ate them too.  At least, O- er  Green Arrow told me that you did."

"I have you know that one of my friends is an octopus."

Wanting to not end this badly, Speedy said, " How about a burger instead?"

Kaldur eyed him, wondering how long could he keep this up? He rather liked being around Speedy. Better than always being around Kid Flash and his constant eating or other annoying habits.   Still, he smiled, "Sounds fine."

 

* * *

Kaldur realized, quite suddenly, and without warning while floating along the surface, that he may need to keep his distance from Speedy.  He's known the archer for all of seven months or so, and in that time he had to catch himself from slipping into his old habits of speaking. Spending his free time when not in Atlantis or on missions with him- Roy. His name was Roy Harper Jr. - was something he had found himself coming to look forward to. 

Unlike with Kid Flash or even with Robin, Roy was someone he could relate to utterly well and tease.  Even without really knowing why, he found himself slipping up a little more than he liked.  

What's worst, their mentors encouraged this friendship between them.  Kaldur had a sinking suspicion that King Orin made excuses for him to do this.  Perhaps for some goal that he couldn't see yet? Perhaps.  It would be like Aquaman to do something like that, wouldn't it?  

He pulled the communicator out once more, knowing that no one was around him right now, and stared at it.  It had been a while since he had spoken with his father or brother.  He missed hearing their voices terribly and seeing them.  Even now, he wondered what Jackie was up to.  If he had made any friends as well or if he was doing better than before and staying out of trouble.  

"I have to stay the course." Kaldur told himself putting it away.  "I have to do this- for father."

Even as he turned over in the water to dive back down, Kaldur wasn't so sure if he was trying to convince himself of this or not.  

_No,_ he thought to himself as he swam into the cool depths of the sea, _Father's vision is clear. I'm the one that's weak.  I can't give up on this.  He's counting on me!_

He pale eyes narrowed a bit, _When this mission is over, I can go home. I can see them again and everything will be fine.   It will._

* * *

 

 

Kaldur panted softly, glaring at the criminal before him with something akin to annoyance.  Not the same time that he reserved for Speedy, no, but one reserved for the Purists he had to beat the other day. Right now, he was trying to disarm them so he could go after the main villain that dared to interrupt his day off. 

Generally speaking, he wouldn't be so vexed by this if it wasn't for the fact that all the villains on this day decided it was 'Attack your favorite hero' day.   So, the last few days had been nothing but defending against attacks in some cities.   This time, he was called to Star city again to be support for Speedy as they broke into the hide out of one of the villains of the city while Green Arrow and his team distracted them.

Their job, of course, was to find the hostages and the stolen goods and then leave without any trouble. 

Unfortunately, working with Speedy meant trouble was always going to find _them_. 

"I thought you said everyone was outside?" He gritted his teeth pulling out his waterbearers and constructing a mace and shield. 

"They were, ok?" Speedy fixed a glare at a few of them, "Apparently this guy isn't as stupid as he looked."  And fired a few arrows at the door, "I'll get the hostages, can you handle it from here?"

"Yes, but be quick." Kaldur swung the mace, knocking the men out as more came, "They might've called more friends than this."

"Right." Then he was gone.

It suited Kaldur fine, really because now he didn't have to hold back anymore.  One of the things he found he hated doing when he had to team up with one of the others was that he had to hide his abilities from them so they wouldn't know exactly how well he could fight.  He could only use the 'Atlantean training' lie for so long.  Even in Atlantis, they didn't teach how to swipe legs out from underneath an opponent or how to round-house kick a guy in the chest.  In fact, if he thought about it, a lot of Atlantis's fighting styles was very ambush or rush them head on with weapons.

Then again, on land, with only air to contend with, things were made swifter and lighter to deal with as well. 

Plus, it was nice to really push himself once more. 

He breathed out, once all his enemies were on the ground, mostly to relax himself when he noticed another one was running away.  He shouldn't give chase, but he figured that Speedy could call him if he needed him badly enough. 

Kaldur ran after the masked criminal, frowning a little to himself as he jumped up flights of stairs leading to the roof.   What is it with the roofs and bad guys?  He wondered idly as he kicked down the door.  Alley way would've been better than this. 

"Stop!" He stood only a few feet from him. " You have nowhere else to run. Just turn yourself in, peacefully and everything will be fine."

There was something about this one, though. His build and stance seemed a little familiar to him.  Yet the person didn't say anything. 

"Did you not hear me?" Kaldur asked cautiously approaching him and pulling out his water bearers. "Turn yourself in."

"Really?" The person turned around and pulled off the mask, "Are you really going to turn in your older brother?"  Jackson Hyde smiled brightly at Kaldur, "It's been a while, Kal."

"Jackie?" Kaldur blurted it out without thought, "But father-? What is going on?"

Behind them, he could hear Speedy call for him, heading in his direction. 

_"Aqualad, I'm heading for you. Both Green Arrow and the team were successful! Tell me where you are!"_

"Aqualad?" Jackson snorted. "Seriously?"

Sheathing the bearers, Kaldur ignored Speedy's voice on the com and walked over to his brother. "Why are you here, Jackie? Didn't father have you with him?"

"He did." Jackson admitted, "Dad doesn't know I'm here, Kal. So lets keep it between me and you, ok?"

Kaldur ran his hand over his short hair, "You better get out of here, fast. We'll meet again.  The Docks, two days from now at sun down."

 "Alright." Jackson smiled and put the mask on once more.  As he passed him, Jackson clapped his shoulder, "It's good seeing you.  We'll talk better then."

Once he was gone, Kaldur could feel like he could breathe again. All this time...

_"Aqualad?"_ Speedy's voice came in on his com again, _"Kaldur, where are you?"_

A rush of guilt filled him at the sound of his friend's voice. Something in it- a panicked tone- made him feel awful for not answering.

"I am here, my friend. On the roof top. I will be there shortly." He replied then listened. 

_"Thank fuck."_ Speedy sounded relieved, _"Hurry up. I'll show you a new place to eat if you do."_

"Shall do." 

Kaldur stared up at the sky, barely seeing the stars for all the lights in the city and suddenly wondered what it would be like to not have lie.  Because he knew that if he went down and met with Speedy that all he would and could do was lie to him. 

And he didn't want to lie to Speedy.

But he will. 

He will for the sake of his family. 

 


End file.
